Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Kurtis Stryker
Bio Kurtis Stryker was just a simple riot policeman in the NYPD who fights crime, helps civilians who are in danger, and maintain order in New York and ensues chaos from reeking havoc. When Shao Kahn and his forces of Outworld invaded Earthrealm, he impressed the likes of Raiden and Nightwolf when he took on every Outworld menace that threatened the public on the streets. Due to his status as a one-man SWAT team, he became a new recruit for Raiden's Forces of Light and joined the battle against the evil Shao Kahn and his army, thus saving Earthrealm from doom. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Stryker relies mostly on police weaponry such as grenades, tasers, and guns in kombat. This gives him an advantage over other fighters in terms of range, in that he can deal a tremendous amount of damage from a distance. Using his baton, he can propel himself forward with incredible speed towards the opponent and either trip them or fling them far behind him. Additionally, in Mortal Kombat 3, one of his combos can launch the opponent into the air, which he can use as an opportunity for juggling. In Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Stryker's baton doubles as a device for opening and closing portals. Variations * SWAT: 'Gains Rifle Assault, Mobile Assault and Bomb Plant. Stryker has an assault rifle strapped to his back. * '''Riot Control: '''Gains Riot Shield and Tear Gas. Styker has a riot shield strapped to his back. * '''Officer Down: '''Gains Hooksword Sweep, Hooksword Roll and Tornado Slam. Stryker has Kabal’s hookswords strapped to his back. Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Baton Trip: Stryker uses his baton to trip the opponent. In MK 2011, this move is called Baton Sweep. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) ** The enhanced version is called Baton Bash. Stryker trips the opponent and then while they're lying on their back, smashes them over the head with his baton. * Baton Throw: Stryker jumps forward and uses his baton to fling the opponent behind him. In MK 2011, this is named Roll Toss and Stryker instead rolls towards the opponent, allowing him to duck certain attacks and projectiles. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Roll Out, the range is increased and Stryker tosses the opponent across the screen. *'Gun Blast:' Stryker pulls out a pistol (or a machine gun in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and shoots his opponent. In Armageddon, Stryker could also aim his weapon at an upwards angle. In MK 2011, this move is named Gun Shot. (UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Bang Bang and Stryker uses two pistols to fire multiple rounds. *'Grenade:' Stryker throws a concussion grenade at his opponent. Two versions of this move exist, one allowing the projectile to be thrown in a high arc, called High Grenade Toss and another with a low arc, called Low Grenade Toss. It sometimes follows Stryker saying "EAT THIS!" (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Double Grenade and Stryker throws two grenades at his opponent instead of one. *'Stun Gun:' Stryker fires his taser and delivers an electric shock from long range. This move was once his fatality. (MK:A) SWAT - Exclusive Moves * Rifle Assault: Stryker gets down on one knee and shoots a burst of bullets from his assault rifle. (MKO - SWAT Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Grenade Launch and Stryker will finish the move by firing a grenade at the opponent after shooting. * Mobile Assault: Stryker shoots a burst of bullets from his assault rifle while standing; while shooting, Stryker is able to walk backwards or forwards a slight distance; good for getting Stryker away from the opponent. (MKO - SWAT Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Mobile Grenade Launch and Stryker finishes by firing a grenade at the opponent after shooting. * Bomb Plant: Stryker plants a bomb on the ground directly underneath where he is standing; performing this move again will cause Stryker to hit a switch to detonate the bomb; the bomb cannot damage Stryker, but if he is directly in the blast he will be stunned for a brief moment; the bomb, when hitting the opponent, causes them to bounce up into the air. (MKO - SWAT Variation) Riot Control - Exclusive Moves * Riot Shield: 'A counter move; Stryker holds his shield out and, if the opponent attacks him, Stryker hits them across the face with the riot shield, sending them spinning around, then kicks out their ankle, causing them to fall to their knees; unsafe against projectiles. (''MKO - Riot Control Variation) **The enhanced version is called '''Shield Bash and Stryker hits the opponent with the shield, and then shoulder-charges them with the shield to knock them away. *'Tear Gas:' Stryker rolls a canister of tear gas at varying ranges; shortly after reaching its destination, the canister pops and releases tear gas into the immediate area, stunning the opponent for a brief time as they begin coughing in the tear gas, leaving them open to attack. Has Close, Mid and Far versions. (MKO - Riot Control Variation) **The enhanced version is called Tear Gas Burst and Stryker shoots the tear gas canister to create a bigger burst of gas that causes the opponent to collapse to the ground, gasping for air. Officer Down - Exclusive Moves * Hooksword Sweep: Stryker rushes forward and slices at the opponent’s legs with the hookswords, then slashes one into their stomach after they bounce into the air, knocking them onto the ground. (MKO - Officer Down Variation) **The enhanced version is called Hooksword Chop; when Stryker slashes the hooksword into the opponent’s stomach as he knocks them downward, the hooksword gets stuck, causing him to apply extra force when pulling it out, damaging the opponent. * Hooksword Roll: Stryker rolls forward towards his opponent, rolling underneath projectiles, and uses his hooksword to fling the opponent away. (MKO - Officer Down Variation) **The enhanced version is called Hooksword Slam. Instead of throwing the opponent away, Stryker has the hookswords stick into the opponent, so he slams the opponent onto the ground to shake the swords loose. * Tornado Slam: Stryker takes both hookswords and slashes in front of him, if the opponent is in range, they will be hooked. He then spins the hookswords, spins the opponent around, and slams them on the ground. (MKO - Officer Down Variation) **The enhanced version is called Cyclone Slam. Stryker will spin the opponent around twice before slamming them. X-Ray Move * Under Arrest: '''TBA Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Batons of Doom: Stryker takes out his batons and whacks one of them at the opponent's head, knocking his/her jaw off. He then impales the jawless opponent's head onto his other baton. He turns the baton high, snapping the opponent's neck. The opponent then falls on his/her stomach while the jawless head slides down on the baton slowly. * Five Shots: Stryker loads his gun and starts shooting his opponent five times. He starts off with the abdomen, blowing intestines out of the opponent from behind. He then shoots the opponents arms off of him. He then shoots the opponent's chest, blasting the heart out from behind and he ends the fatality by shooting the upper part of the opponent's head off. * Justice is Served: Stryker gets out his gun, and shoots his opponent in the crotch, which makes him/her scream in agony. As he/she is bleeding heavily, Stryker shoves a grenade into the opponent's mouth. Stryker then says "Eat this!" as he kicks the opponent, sending them flying across the arena, followed by exploding into a bloody mess. X-Ality * Don't Tase Me Bro!: Stryker gets out a taser and shoots it at his opponent's abdomen. The taser shot electrocutes the opponent's skeletal system and inner organs until they are all burnt and brownish in color. Stryker then gets out a gun and shoots the opponent in the forehead, leaving a bullet hole onto the cranium that sprays blood from it. Brutalities * Tased, Bro: Stryker will tase the opponent, continuing to shock them until they begin seizing, being electrocuted to death, which causes their head to explode. (MKO) * Frag Out: Stryker throws a grenade at the opponent that explodes on impact, blowing apart their upper torso as their lower body falls to its knees and onto the ground. (MKO) * Noob Tube: Stryker uses his grenade launcher to shoot a grenade into the opponent’s chest, which blows a circular hole into the opponent’s torso. (MKO - SWAT Variation) * Police Brutality: When Stryker charges to hit the opponent with his shield, he bashes into their head and send it flying off of their body. (MKO - Riot Control Variation) * Kabal Sweep: When Stryker slashes downward to hit the opponent into the ground, he cuts clean through the middle of the opponent’s body, causing them to fall to the ground in two parts. (MKO - Officer Down Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: His SWAT gear from Mortal Kombat 9 * Kostume 2: His improved attire from Mortal Kombat 9 * Unlockable Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Unlockable Kostume 2: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Kosplay DLC 1: Kyle Hyde from Hotel Dusk: Room 215 * Kosplay DLC 2: Rorschach from Watchmen * Horror Skin: Maniac Cop Battle Intro Stryker shoots his pistol two times in the air and puts it away. He then says, "Police brutality is coming your way!" Victory Pose Stryker throws a grenade at the fallen opponent (who's off-screen) and blows him/her up, covering Stryker and the entire scene with splats of blood. Rival Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe